yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 074
ガエル！イキカエル！デスガエル！ | romaji = Yomi Gaeru! Iki Kaeru! Desu Gaeru! | japanese translated = Treeborn Frog! Frog Resurrection! Des Frog! | episode number = 74 | japanese air date = March 1, 2006 | english air date = October 12, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = D.3.S. Frog | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "Happily Never After", known as "Treeborn Frog! Frog Resurrection! Des Frog!" in the Japanese version is the seventy-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 1, 2006 and in the United States on October 12, 2006. Summary 's "Frog" monsters.]] Sartorius, posing as a new student, is welcomed in the Obelisk White dorm by the Society of Light. Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa and Hassleberry observe this from outside, and agree he must be stopped. Duel Academy's field trip day is approaching, and Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte argue about where they will take the students. Sartorius and the large contingent of Obelisk Blue students that Chazz Princeton converted to the Society of Light enter the room. Sartorius wants to pick where they go, and he has most of the student population backing up his choice. Jaden Yuki enters the office while accompanied by Hassleberry, Bastion and Syrus. Jaden states he also has a place to recommend for the school trip, but the Society members order him to get lost until he is smart enough to join them. Jaden states he also has the right of choosing as he is currently the #1 student in the school. It's determined that Jaden will Duel a Society member, with the winner being permitted to choose the trip destination (Sartorius also mentions if Jaden loses then he has to promise to join the Society of Light). Sartorius chooses Princess Rose to represent the Society of Light. She claims she can see Duel Spirits and that hers are three frog princes, referencing well-known fairy tales. Jaden ultimately wins the Duel, and announces that the field trip will be to Domino City, the site of the Battle City tournament. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Princess Rose Turn 1: Rose Rose draws "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/600) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" to increase his Life Points by 500 for each card in Rose's hand. Rose currently has five (Jaden 4000 → 6500). "Air Hummingbird" attacks and destroys "T.A.D.P.O.L.E.". Since "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Rose activates its effect, adding another "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." from her Deck to her hand. Turn 3: Rose Rose draws. She then activates "Frog Resurrection" to discard the "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her hand and Special Summon the "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her Graveyard (0/0) back to the field in Attack Position. Rose then Tributes "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in order to Tribute Summon "Des Frog" (1900/0) in Attack Position. Since "Des Frog" was Tribute Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Rose to Special Summon a number of "Des Frog" from her hand or Deck equal to the number of "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her Graveyard. With two "T.A.D.P.O.L.E." in her Graveyard, Rose Special Summons two more "Des Frogs" (1900/0 for both) from her Deck in Attack Position. Rose then activates "Des Croaking" to destroy every card that Jaden controls. All three "Des Frogs" attack directly (Jaden 6500 → 4600 → 2700 → 800). Rose then activates "Polymerization" to fuse her 3 "Des Frogs" together and Fusion Summon "D.3.S. Frog" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards ("Polymerization" and "Hero Ring").In the TCG/OCG, for its effect to activate, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" must be the only card you control upon being Summoned while you have no other cards in your hand. Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Power Charger", "Feather Shot", "Hero Signal", and "Elemental Hero Clayman". Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Bubbleman" with "Elemental Hero Clayman" and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Defense Position. Jaden then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Rose Rose draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Rose then activates "Foolish Burial" to send "Treeborn Frog" from her Deck to the Graveyard. Due to the effect of "D.3.S. Frog", it gains 500 ATK for every "Treeborn Frog" in Rose's Graveyard. There is currently one ("D.3.S. Frog": 2500 → 3000/2000). Rose then activates "Flute of Hamelin" to target the "Treeborn Frog" in her Graveyard and force both players to send any "Treeborn Frog" in their hands/Decks to the Graveyard; Rose sends two "Treeborn Frog" to the Graveyard while Jaden sends none to the Graveyard ("D.3.S. Frog": 3000 → 4000/2000). "D.3.S. Frog" attacks and destroys "Mudballman". Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Rose then activates "De-Fusion" to send "D.3.S. Frog" to the Graveyard and Special Summon her three "Des Frogs" from her Graveyard (1900/0 each) in Attack Position. In the TCG/OCG, "De-Fusion" does not send a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard, but returns it to the Extra Deck, so "D.3.S. Frog" would not be able to be Special Summoned. One "Des Frog" attacks "Elemental Hero Avian", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Ring" and equips it to "Elemental Hero Avian". Due to the effect of "Hero Ring", "Avian" can't be attacked by monsters with 1900 or more ATK, so the attack made by the attacking "Des Frog" is nullified. Rose then Tributes her three "Des Frogs" in order to Special Summon "Amphibian Angel - Mifrog" (1400/800) in Attack Position. Since Rose Special Summoned "Amphibian Angel - Mifrog" by Tributing three "Frog" monsters, she can Special Summon as many "Frog" monsters from her Graveyard as possible; Rose Special Summons her 3 "Des Frogs" (1900/0 each) and "D.3.S. Frog" (2500 → 4000/2000) in Attack Position. Since Rose Special Summoned "Amphibian Angel - Mifrog" by Tributing at least two Frog monsters, all Spell and Trap Cards on the field are destroyed; "Hero Ring" is destroyed. Also since Rose Special Summoned "Amphibian Angel - Mifrog" by Tributing at least 1 Frog Monster, Jaden can't select "Amphibian Angel - Mifrog" as an attack target. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "O - Oversoul" to revive "Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now when an Elemental Hero attacks a stronger monster that monster will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. Jaden then activates "Power Charger" and equips it to "Avian". Now when the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, "Power Charger" will increase the equipped monster's ATK equal by the ATK of the destroyed monster. Jaden then activates "Feather Shot" to allow "Elemental Hero Avian" to gain one attack for each monster Jaden controls. As he controls three, "Avian" gains 3 attacks. "Elemental Hero Avian" attacks 1 "Des Frog". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Avian": 1000 → 2000/1000). "Avian" destroys "Des Frog" (Rose 4000 → 3900). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Avian": 2000 → 1000/1000). The effect of "Power Charger" activates ("Avian": 1000 → 2900/1000). "Elemental Hero Avian" attacks and destroys the second "Des Frog" (Rose 3900 → 2900). The effect of "Power Charger" activates again ("Avian": 2900 → 4800/1000). "Elemental Hero Avian" attacks and destroys the third "Des Frog" (Rose 2900 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes